


Gardien

by WilwyWaylan



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Gen, ended gen, is that a tag ?, mentions of drinking, not quite friendship but something, relationship existing ?, trying to do ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Jonathan se retrouve à la nuit tombée à partager un petit moment avec Ardeth.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay & Jonathan Carnahan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Gardien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'échange d'Halloween 2020
> 
> Prompt : les animaux qui portent malheur.... du moins au départ.

Jonathan n'avait jamais aimé les chats. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui ne lui revenait pas. Ils le regardaient toujours comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait, et qu'ils se moquaient de lui quand il avait le dos tourné. Stupide, peut-être, mais ça avait du sens quand on avait cinq ans, et même s'il était assez vieux maintenant pour que ça paraisse stupide et infantile, il n'avait pas tout à fait abandonné l'idée que les chats conspiraient contre lui. Et qu'ils portaient malheur, surtout les noirs, mais aucun n'était totalement innocent. Il n'y avait qu'à voir tous les déboires qu'il avait eus avec eux, les documents importants déchirés à coups de griffes, les chaussures massacrées, les lacets arrachés, et les marques sur le cuir de son fauteuil préféré qui ne s'en iraient jamais. Non, même à jeun, il en était persuadé : les chats et lui ne feraient jamais bon ménage, et il préférait se tenir à l'écart autant que possible. 

Il y avait une ironie intense quant au fait que ses proclivités l'avaient conduit directement en Egypte, où ces horribles petits gobelins étaient vénérés comme des divinités. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Les anciens Egyptiens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, après tout. Tant qu'ils ne venaient pas le chercher, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Bien sûr, il y avait eu cette expédition au-delà de la deuxième cataracte, afin de fouiller un temple à moitié ensablé. Il s'agissait d'un ancien temple de Bastet. Et bien sûr, l'endroit était infesté de chats, sûrement les descendants des chats sacrés du temple. Pour tout dire, Jonathan n'avait pas passé le plus agréable des séjours (si tant est qu'une fouille puisse l'être). Encore maintenant, il retrouvait des poils de chats dans ses vêtements. 

S'il ne devait retenir qu'une seule chose positive de toute cette situation - et c'était bien la seule -, c'était qu'il n'y avait certainement aucun chat aux alentours. Des scarabées, oui, tant de scarabées qu'il lui semblait ne jamais en voir la fin. Ainsi que quelques chameaux et le faucon du Medjai. S'il n'y avait pas ce léger problème de momies et de mort imminente, il aurait même pu se laisser aller à penser que tout était pour le mieux.

.... D'accord, il avait peut-être légèrement abusé du whisky plus tôt dans la soirée, mais qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Jamais, en accompagnant Evelyn, se serait-il douté qu'il allait plonger tête la première dans une histoire pareille, avec momie se levant d'entre les morts, cadavres en putréfaction et ce qui était très certainement les Dix Plaies d'Egypte ? Il avait déjà suffisamment d'horreurs dans la tête à tenir à distance sans avoir en plus besoin de celles-ci. Donc s'il se reposait un peu plus sur l'alcool que de coutume, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir.

Il sortit de la tente, le pas presque régulier. Evelyn n'était nulle part en vue. Bien. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il n'avait rien de bien instable, pourtant, il se rappelait des jours où il avait été dans un état bien pire que ça, où simplement se lever était une épreuve à la limite de son énergie, où il ne trouvait refuge qu'au fond d'une bouteille. Ces jours étaient loin derrière lui maintenant, grâce à l'aide d'Evelyn, mais ni elle ni lui ne les avaient vraiment oubliés. Quand la situation devenait difficile, les souvenirs revenaient en masse, le harcelant sans cesse. Et on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais à faire face à pire que cette situation-là.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa tente, ou peut-être faire un petit tour pour se dégourdir les jambes et tenter de trouver le sommeil par un moyen moins dangereux pour la santé que le whisky, quand il nota une ombre près du feu. Evelyn et Rick étaient sans doute en train de roucouler quelque part comme les idiots amoureux qu'ils étaient, et ils l'avaient laissé avec le Medjai. Jonathan n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il convenait de penser du guerrier : il n'était pas comme les autres hommes du désert qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses aventures. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression due à son apparence inhabituelle, mais il y avait dans ses paroles, dans toutes son attitude, une gravité sur laquelle il avait du mal à mettre des mots. Une certaine dignité, mais à côté des Américains qu'ils avaient dû côtoyer, n'importe qui en aurait eu. Cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait, peut-être. Il avait connaissance de choses dont Jonathan n'avait eu qu'un aperçu dans certains de ses pires cauchemars. Ou la gravité qui imprégnait chacun de ses actes. Ce n'était peut-être que l'exotisme qui parlait, la différence d'avec ses compatriotes anglais, mais il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans la manière dont il se tenait, comme s'il portait un poids. Un poids que Jonathana avait appris à connaître, à reconnaître. Celui d'un devoir auquel il fallait obéir, même s'il devait conduire à la mort. C'était peut-être pour ça que Jonathan se sentait une certaine affinité avec le Medjai. Disons, une absence de terreur intense.

Ardeth ne leva pas la tête quand il approcha, mais il l'avait forcément entendu. Jonathan attendit une seconde une invitation, ou un ordre de décamper sur-le-champ. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne venait, il décida que c'était un signe suffisamment positif, et s'assit pesamment dans le sable. Le Medjai ne bougea pas davantage, ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fixer les flammes. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour réjouir Jonathan. La nervosité avait tendance à le faire bavarder, et le silence qui les entourait était presque oppressant dans son épaisseur. Ses doigts commençaient à s'agiter, impatients de se refermer autour du cou d'une bouteille. Il fallait qu'il se distraye, n'importe comment. Même s'il devait passer pour un idiot, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Il fait... étonnament froid cette nuit, lança-t-il au hasard.

Pas de réaction. Bien sûr que non. Personne ne répondait à ce genre de platitude.

\- Je ne vois pas votre oiseau, tenta-t-il encore. Il est... il n'est pas...?

Cette fois-ci, le Medjai inclina légèrement la tête.

\- La nuit, même les yeux de Horus ne peuvent rien. Il se repose, tout simplement.

Jonathan répondit par un bruit d'assentiment. Bon, il avait réussi à obtenir une réponse, mais que répondre à son tour à ça ? Il se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, quand il vit l'ombre noire installée sur un pan du manteau d'Ardeth. Une ombre qui émettait un son bas, les doigts du Medjai jouant avec sa fourrure. Un chat. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il y ait un chat. 

Ardeth le vit sursauter en reconnaissant l'animal, et il.... sourit ? A peine un frémissement des lèvres, mais il avait l'air bien plus amusé que Jonathan l'avait vu jusque là.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les chats ? demanda-t-il.

Jonathan prit le temps de reprendre quelque peu contenance.

\- Chez nous, ils portent malheur. Surtout les chats noirs. Je suis sûr que celui-ci ne fera pas exception à la règle.

\- Malheur ? Pourquoi ? 

Cette fois, le ton du Medjai était légèrement plus intrigué. Ce qui n'était... pas exactement ce que Jonathan recherchait, il était bien tard pour entrer dans les détails.

\- Ils accompagnent les sorcières, et ils les aident à maudire les gens, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer. 

Le mouvement des doigts d'Ardeth dans la fourrure noire ne s'arrêta pas une seconde.

\- Celui-ci nous sera utile.

\- Comment ? demanda Jonathan presque malgré lui. Est-ce qu'il va.... manger la momie comme un vulgaire rat ? Se faire les griffes dessus ?

Nouveau coup d'oeil, un peu plus marqué. Jonathan se demanda s'il ne dépassait pas les bornes. Mais quand Ardeth répondit, ce fut du même ton égal.

\- Les chats sont les gardiens du monde des morts. Maintenant qu'il est complet, ils ne le terrifient plus, mais il reste méfiant. il est toujours bon d'avoir avec soi un chat quand on lutte contre l'un de ces monstres. 

Il regarda l'animal maintenant étendu contre sa jambe et ajouta :

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux que les chats pour chasser les rats.

Jonathan cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre le Medjai faire... une blague ? Il ne l'avait pas imaginé, comme il n'imaginait pas l'ombre de sourire qui flottait sur son visage. C'était... rassurant en un sens. De voir qu'il veillait, et qu'il était au moins un petit peu humain. La situation restait inextricable, et ce n'était pas l'un de ces chats qui allait bien pouvoir leur sauver la peau à tous. Mais malgré cette pensée rationnelle qui tentait à toute force de s'installer, Jonathan sentit l'angoisse larvée qui l'enserrait diminuer quelque peu. Il était toujours effrayé, bien sûr, cela ne partirait sans doute pas, mais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait... rasséréné. Suffisamment en tous cas pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Il se leva, adressa un signe de tête au Medjai qui répondit de même, et retourna dans sa tente. La fatigue se faisait sentir, alourdissant ses membres, et le maigre lit de camp lui parut tout à coup très accueillant. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer la tente fut la silhouette sombre du Medjai montant la garde, et veillant sans faillir sur eux.


End file.
